


Points communs

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Falling In Love, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mü étouffe au Sanctuaire, et la vie dissolue de ses confrères contribue largement à son ras-le-bol. Mais alors qu'il pense touver un peu de répit à la taverne de Rodorio, il tombe sur un Shura pas forcément plus enjoué que lui...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Points communs

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Points communs  
> Communauté LJ / Requête : Hybridation / « entre cornus, on se comprend »   
> Nombre de mots : # 1900  
> Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada

 

** Points communs **

 

 

A Rodorio, il y a une taverne.

 

Non pas une parmi d’autres mais une comme seul établissement du genre dans ce village minuscule sous la coupe réglée du Sanctuaire. L’unique lieu de débauche et de perdition du domaine d’Athéna – toute proportions gardées ceci dit : c’est qu’il ne s’agirait pas de porter atteinte à la réputation sans tâche des nobles chevaliers de la déesse lesquels, comme chacun sait, ne fument pas, ne boivent pas et ne forniquent pas – dans lequel le petit personnel du Sanctuaire est autorisé à se rendre, histoire de se donner l’illusion de mener une vie à peu près normale. Et là encore, il s’agit de remettre les choses en perspective à partir du moment où un village resté figé dans le moyen âge constitue un fuite en avant vers le modernisme que n’offre pas un amoncellement hérité de l’antiquité grecque de temples en plus ou moins bon état. Et plutôt moins que plus en l’occurrence.

 

Cette illusion-là, cependant, cela fait bien longtemps que Mü, chevalier d’or du Bélier de son état, a cessé de l’entretenir. Il a beau être un Saint tout entier dévoué à laCause, il a bien essayé dans sa fort peu primesautière jeunesse de se persuader qu’il était un gamin comme tous les autres, et a minima comme ceux qu’il voyait s’amuser et courir les rues du village à chaque fois qu’il accompagnait son maître en visite auprès du commun des mortels. Etait-ce dû à l’être vénérable qu’il suivait comme son ombre ou aux disques mauves qui surplombaient son regard parme, toujours est-il qu’aucun de ces autres gosses n’a jamais manifesté le souhait de jouer avec lui.

De fait, il n’y a jamais eu de “monde normal” pour l’Atlante ; le seul dont il a dû se contenter est celui – fermé - du Sanctuaire, avec ses codes, ses règles… et ses collègues de travail.

 

C’est avec un reniflement agacé qu’il pousse la porte de la taverne en cette nuit claire. Oublier cette bande d’hurluberlus est son souhait le plus cher et voilà qu’il ressasse déjà. Encore. C’est qu’il a pourtant tout fait pour se tenir à l’écart : ne pas se rendre aux arènes d’entraînement à l’heure d’affluence, ne pas barboter dans les thermes à l’heure suivante, ne pas participer aux interminables parties de cartes, et surtout surtout ne pas contribuer à l’extinction de l’anis du bassin méditerranéen et de toute autre espèce végétale avec une terminaison sémantique similaire. Mais il doit bien l’admettre : toute une éducation basée sur la morale irréprochable de Shion – du moins le croyait-il encore il y a peu : Dôkho n’avait alors pas récupéré son corps de jeune homme de dix-huit ans – n’a pas suffi. A son tour, il s’est laissé entraîner, à son tour il a chuté. Et s’il y a bien une chose à laquelle il aspire plus que tout en cet instant, c’est de ne plus…

 

Raté.

 

Le profil en lame de couteau qu’il aperçoit en pénétrant dans l’établissement déserté annihile aussi sec son fantasme d’être le dernier chevalier d’or vivant de sa génération. Il ne l’a même pas vu traverser son temple et c’est en se filant mentalement des claques qu’il relève la tête et fait mine de ne pas avoir aperçu son alter ego du dixième étage. Manœuvre inutile s’il en est : Shura ne daigne pas lui condescendre un regard. Installé devant une table en bois d’une couleur douteuse, le regard fixé droit devant lui, le Capricorne tient une chope de bière entre ses mains. Quand bien même il aimerait s’en défendre, Mü a d’ores et déjà intégré l’ensemble de ces menus détails tandis qu’il va s’installer quelques tables plus loin, le dos tourné à l’Espagnol.

 

Le tenancier repart avec la commande de l’Atlante – une demi-pinte non pas de cacahouètes merci – et le silence revient dans la grande salle. On pourrait entendre les mouches voler mais à cette heure-là, les mouches dorment. Ainsi qu’aurait dû le faire Shura. Il ne vient pas à l’idée de Mü qu’il pourrait en être de même en ce qui le concerne : après tout, n’est-ce pas lui qui a pris cette initiative de s’extirper de son vase clos quotidien ? Pourquoi faut-il donc qu’un _autre_ ait eu une lubie identique ?

 

Non, mauvaise idée. Ce n’est pas parce que l’Espagnol est au même endroit et au même moment que lui que le raisonnement qu’il a échafaudé pour ce faire a suivi un chemin parallèle au sien. A tous les coups, il attend quelqu’un. Voilà, c’est sûrement ça. A cette pensée, le Bélier se hérisse : adieu la tranquillité, s’il ne voit pas débarquer le très bruyant Aphrodite dans quelques minutes, alors il risque de voir apparaître le très vulgaire Deathmask. Ou pire encore. Oui, cela pourrait être pire, car celui qu’attend Shura pourrait être… L’Atlante se mord les lèvres. Allons, allons, on inspire, on expire et on boit frais. Et quand bien même… Ça changerait quoi ?

 

Petit à petit le regard du Bélier se fige, se fixe dans la direction opposée à celle du Capricorne. Il a l’impression que les secondes s’égrènent autour de lui, et commencent à former un petit tas parfaitement conique dont les pentes lui semblent assez douces pour ne pas s’élever trop vite. Juste comme il faut. Il pourrait rester là pendant des heures.

 

« C’est calme. »

Mü sursaute. Il se demande un instant s’il s’est endormi ou si le monde parfait dans lequel il s’est réfugié – sans Sanctuaire, sans collègues, sans _lui_ – ne serait pas un peu trop lointain. C’est pourtant bien la voix éraillée de Shura qui vient de retentir derrière lui, dans la taverne déserte.

« Oui… C’est vrai. »

C’est tout ce qu’il trouve à dire. Follement intelligent, indéniablement profond.

« Ta bière est bonne ?

— Ça va. Un peu chaude peut-être.

— C’est parce que tu ne la bois pas assez vite. Tavernier ! »

Et le Capricorne de se lever, d’embarquer sa chaise et de l’entraîner à sa suite jusqu’à la table de l’Atlante, en face duquel il s’installe :

« Deux pintes bien fraîches. »

 

 

_ Deux heures plus tard… _

 

« … Je ne voulais pas, moi ! Je te le jure sur… sur la tête de Kiki, tiens !

— C’est toujours comme ça, on est tranquille, là, dans notre temple… Tu vois, moi, j’étais en train de faire une petite reprise d’enduit – tu sais, là où le pied de la statue repose sur le socle, ça me travaillait cette fissure, non parce que bon, il s’agit tout de même de notre déesse et je ne pouvais pas laisser ça dans cet état, c’est indigne d’un chevalier d’or, tu me comprends j’en suis sûr, les détails c’est important. »

 

Opinant vigoureusement du chef, Mü avale une gorgée de la quatrième – non, cinquième. Ou peut-être sixième ? Mais lui appartient-elle seulement, cette pinte ? – bière de la nuit, ce qui lui vaut d’en renverser un bon tiers sur la table et son menton. D’un geste qui se veut assuré, mais qui est loin de l’être, l’Espagnol tend un kleenex suspect vers le lieu de l’accident, manquant d’éborgner son alter ego au passage et réussissant à s’emmêler dans une mèche parme qui traîne dans le coin.

Après quelques ouilles et un coup d’Excalibur hasardeux, Shura lève un index docte et reprend d’une voix pâteuse :

« Donc… Donc. Voilà. Deathy – c’est comme ça que je l’appelle… Enfin, que je l’appelais – est arrivé et j’ai rien vu venir.

— Et moi… » Le regard du Bélier se perd à la surface dorée de sa cinquième, non, sixième – oh et puis zut ! – tournée : « Jamais j’aurais cru que Shaka me ferait ce coup-là… Tu te rends compte ? Dans mon lit, qu’il m’attendait ! » Il baisse d’un ton et confie en sus à voix basse, non sans buter sur les mots : « Et il était tout nu » Avant de continuer, péremptoire: « Et pourtant, moi, je n’avais pas bu. D’ailleurs, je ne bois jamais.

— Pour sûr.

— Ouais. Moi, je ne voulais pas.

— Moi non plus.

— C’est eux qui ont voulu.

— Sans blague. On n’a rien demandé.

— Non, rien. »

 

A cet instant, même si les mouches s’étaient réveillées, les deux hommes ne les auraient de toute manière pas entendues. La tête de Shura oscille d’avant en arrière quelques secondes, puis il rouvre des yeux quelque peu chassieux :

« On m’avait dit… un truc, genre « fais ton devoir, t’occupe pas du reste ».

— Pareil.

— De toute façon tu crèveras jeune, donc t’auras pas le temps pour la bagatelle.

— Moi, tout ce que je voulais….

— … C’était être un honnête chevalier…

— … me trouver un gentil compagnon…

— … que j’aimerais…

— … qui me serait fidèle. »

L’Atlante laisse échappe un soupir, à mi-chemin entre la tristesse du poivrot et la résignation de l’alcoolique :

« Il m’a plaqué pour le popicide, tu te rends compte ? »

Le Capricorne tapote gentiment l’épaule affaissée du Bélier :

« Il te méritait pas, crois-moi.

— Tu es gentil toi au moins, renifle Mü avant de replonger dans sa pinte.

— C’est ça mon problème. Je suis trop gentil. J’ai rien dit quand il est parti.

— Avec qui ?

— J’ai honte.

— Non, vas-y, je t’ai tout dit, moi.

— Quand même…

— Allez…

— Une femme. »

Le Bélier manque de s’étouffer avec sa bière – une mort bien peu recommandable pour un chevalier d’or – tandis que Shura cache son visage dans ses mains avant de poursuivre :

« La rouquine, là, chez les argents.

— Quelle horreur.

— Ouais. »

 

Ils ruminent – avec une gorgée de plus pour faire bonne mesure – sur leurs désastres amoureux respectifs quelques instants en silence. Mü, qui commence sérieusement à se sentir vaseux, finit par admettre :

« C’est peut-être notre karma.

— Hein ?

— Notre destin, tu vois. Le truc qui est écrit dans les étoiles.

— Conneries.

— Non, non… Doit y avoir un rapport, je sais pas. »

 

Les deux hommes s’entre-regardent. Se jaugent. A la base, ils n’ont pas grand-chose en commun. Ne sont même pas voisins. Ils n’ont même eu, jusqu’ici, pas grand-chose à se dire. Pire encore : l’un a fait partie du groupe des gentils, l’autre de celui des méchants. Mais par-delà les brumes de l’alcool, ils finissent par se reconnaître. Et c’est Shura, dont la constitution plus substantielle que celle de l’Atlante l’autorise à conserver un niveau de lucidité un peu moins proche du zéro absolu, qui parvient à formuler à peu près clairement la conclusion de leurs échanges :

« Tu es Bélier. Je suis Capricorne.

— Je vois pas.

— On a des cornes.

— Ah… Ouais. C’est vrai.

— Alors, c’est peut-être pour ça…

— Pour ça quoi ? »

La main de l’Espagnol retombe lourdement sur l’avant-bras de Mü :

« Pour ça qu’on est tout le temps cocu, toi et moi. »

 

* * *

 

« Tu sais quoi ?

— Oui ?

— Paraît que le destin, ça peut se changer.

—…

— Tu as quelque chose de prévu demain soir ? »


End file.
